Crimson and Clover
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [KATE x RENEE] Crime Bibble series. "Ver Renee destruir-se por causa de míseras linhas profanadas em um encadernado pomposo era demais para Kate Kane. A heroína rubra se viu obrigada a decidir-se entre dar ouvidos a sua razão ou entregar-se a seus sentimentos." AVISO: ANGST! ANGST EVERYWHERE! Songfic.


**Antes de tudo, Batwoman pertence à DC Comics (c). A musica Crimson and Clover Foi originalmente composta por Tommy James and the Shondells e Regravada por Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Todos os direitos desta musica são de total posse destes artistas.**

* * *

><p>Ver Renee destruir-se por causa de míseras linhas profanadas em um encadernado pomposo era demais para Kate Kane. A heroína rubra se viu obrigada a decidir-se entre dar ouvidos a sua razão ou entregar-se a seus sentimentos. E em meio a esse conflito interno, deixou a nova heroína sem face partir uma vez mais. Ela sabia que Montoya estava obcecada pela Profecia de Caim a ponto de não distinguir o bem e o mal que lhe recaía, e mesmo assim...<p>

_Mas Renee parecia amaldiçoada..._

_E de fato estava._

Kate pensou em descontar toda sua frustração em alguma gangue local, em bandidos de primeira viagem ou até mesmo em delinqüentes sem oportunidade. Pensou em desligar-se. Pensou em dar meia volta e procurar Renee, fazê-la perceber que Batwoman estava viva, inteira e à sua frente, ao total dispor da ex-policial. Mas encheu a sem face de questões que ela mesmo desconhecia a resposta... Pra certas coisas Kate e Renee ainda não estavam prontas, e era doloroso demais de se tocar no assunto. Então depois de ser abandonada, tudo que Kate conseguia fazer era saltar de um prédio a outro, sem direito a pausas. Com o cansaço lhe cobrindo o corpo, decidiu ir para casa. Já não agüentava mais sentir na pele os danos causados por essa maldita Bíblia do Crime. O sentimento de derrota era claro. Ser a principal prejudicada não a agradava em nada. Ainda mais se tratando de Renee sendo igualmente afetada pelas tais ditas profecias.

_Renee..._

- Eu a perdi para a avareza...

_Sussurrava a ruiva, incrédula._

Seguiu para o QG. Despiu-se do traje de batalha. Dos apetrechos. De seu segundo nome. Deixou Batwoman para trás. Caminhou todo o corredor sem vontade, não estava mais interessada nesse sentimento, motivação seu nome. Apenas pensava em um banho aquecido e umas melodias para escutar. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda era humana.

Junto com as primeiras vibrações sonoras, Kate se finalmente livrou das duas últimas peças que cobriam sua pele marfim e seguiu para seu invejável espaço. Kate não sentia dificuldades em escolher a trilha sonora de seu lamento. De fato, sua escolha era unânime. A ruiva calmamente retirou da estante seu vinil favorito. Agora era hora de Joan Jet, sua fiel escudeira em todos os momentos se fazer presente em seu tormento. Não demorou muito para Kate mergulhar na água quente da banheira porcelanada. Os arranhões ardiam tão quanto suas lágrimas. Ela não conseguia se conformar. Simplesmente não acreditava.

- Mas que droga, Renee! Por que não se dá uma chance de ser ao menos meio feliz?

_Era o que repetia para si mesma._

- De me fazer feliz finalmente?

Deixou-se afundar entre sabão e essências florais durante um bom tempo.

- Não agüento mais ter de sentir seu perfume por um momento em anos...

Gotham já quase amanhecia acinzentada e ela ainda estava lá, se perdendo de sua mente, deixando Crimson and Clover vibrar por todos os cômodos de seu lar. Kate sussurrava cada verso que tão bem a combinava... Ela ainda sentia, ainda chorava a ferida reaberta. E essa ardia mais ainda agora, que o tom lenta e suave do vinil se repetia:

_**- "Over and over..."**_

_Sua voz afundava em rouquidão._

_**- "Ah... Now I don't hardly know her..."**_

_A sentença foi pronunciada lentamente. _

_**- "But I think I could love her..."**_

_O remorso de não poder discordar do que ouvia. _

_**- "Crimson and clover..."**_

_E a melodia seguia..._

_**- "Ah, when she comes walking over..."**_

_Lembrou-se de quando conheceu Renee Montoya._

_De como foi se mergulhando ao desejo de torná-la única, torná-la sua._

_**- "Now I've been waitin' to show her" **_

_Kate mostrou a essa latina tudo que tinha. De bom e de ruim._

_**- "Crimson and clover... over and over"**_

_E seus sentidos se intensificavam... _

_**- "Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing… **__**I wanna do everything"**_

_E de tudo fez. A teve, e a perdeu._

_**- "What a beautiful feeling" **_

_Era indecifrável o que Kate sentia junto a Renee. E era o que as tornava completas..._

_**- "Crimson and clover over and over... Over and over"**_

_...E profundas._

Por fim Kate saiu da banheira, gerar rugas não era de seu feitio. Afinal, ainda respondia como socialite... Socialite era a faceta Kate Kane. Cômico era essa faceta de elite se apaixonar por outra faceta humilde, prestadora de serviços, serviçal pública. Essas eram as definições dadas por sua madrasta em relação a Renee. Seu pai a encorajava nesse relacionamento, afinal considerava Renee uma compatriota. Ele era servidor de seu país, e ela das ruas de Gotham. E além do mais, era Rennee quem mantinha Kate na linha além dele. Heh. A ruiva ria desse pensamento. Mal sabia seu pai que quem tirava Renee da linha era ela.

_Definitivamente era dessa época que Kate sentia mais falta..._

Apesar de toda dor e discórdia, Kate não desistiu de Renee. Ela simplesmente não conseguia, não depois de todas as voltas que o relógio levou para trazê-la de volta a sua vida. Renee Montoya agora era sua responsabilidade. Mantê-la sã era um de seus maiores e mais exaustivos deveres a cumprir, já que a filha dos Kane não mais era somente a boneca riquinha de Gotham. Seu bem maior agora era também atender por Batwoman, a contra face de Bruce Wayne...

_Assim sendo, deixou suas dores na banheira e voltou a vestir seu segundo nome._

* * *

><p>Ao abrir o livro, apenas se lia "A palavra não é para você, entretanto". Renee mal se deu conta que tudo que fez apenas pôs seu afeto em perigo. Sua obsessão descontrolada sequer a deixou perceber o que perdera... Manter-se longe de Kate seria a pior escolha a ser feita. Suas ações estavam interligadas a ponto de pulsar como pontos vitais. E uma coisa afetava a outra.<p>

Mas claro. Isso Ela não percebia.

A religião do Crime cegava seus olhos.

No fim, tudo que fez foi manter-se afastada de Kate.

Definitivamente.

**Fim~**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá pessoas, nada como um novo angst de fazer chorar, certo? Ainda mais quando se Trata da nossa amada batmulher e suas tretas mal resolvidas com a hotcop Renee Montoya...Enfim. Quem acompanha a nova série da Fox, Gotham? Alguém além de mim torce pela aparição da nossa Socialite favorita? Quem apóia o antigo relacionamento de Renee com a noiva do Gordon? Não me deixem curiosa, visse?<strong>


End file.
